


Responsibility

by hawkeing_eta



Series: Definition of Found Family [14]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Somewhat Disturbing Imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeing_eta/pseuds/hawkeing_eta
Summary: Akira smiled as he thought about how much he’ll miss the mattress propped up on plastic milk crates and his work desk covered in paraphernalia and the plastic stars stuck to the banisters and the posters and banners and everything else that has accumulated. His spiraling thoughts halted. It was funny. Maybe it was because he was nervous. He couldn’t stop fidgeting.[Canon Divergence/AU where Tatsuya and Jun are Akira's parents and more involved in his life during his probation]





	1. A Burden All His Own

It had happened so fast. There wasn’t any time and Akira was still processing everything that had happened.

When they had stepped through that metal door and stood in the square in what should be Shibuya, the sky was that same sickly red that he remembered catching a glimpse of before everything turned to nothing. Strange rain had still been coming down, flooding the streets and walkways. A pathway emerging from the street over the crosswalk, made of those same unnatural bone-like material that had lined the depths of Mementos, reached out into the city and towards a temple. Cars passed underneath it like it had always been a feature. It beaconed like an outstretched hand.

On a platform not too far up the bridge, Joker had seen the figure stand against the fading light of the sun. He froze when he had realized Tatsuya was staring down a lone Shadow. It lunged for him. Joker’s heart had lodged in his throat. Panic urged him forward, but a hand grabbed his arm. It held tight. Akira remembered the vice grip. Another hand had shoved away his coat and quickly yanked at the knife at his hip. Joker watched how Jun’s eyes, pointed and focused, never left Tatsuya.

Joker never even got the chance to yell before Jun ran forward. Chronos’ golden wings had glinted in the red light of the sun.

Akira remembered how Tatsuya fights. The impression Apollo’s figure struck as it lingered over Tatsuya, the aftershocks of the blinding Nova that had shaken the entirety of the subway, still gave Akira chills from that day. There was power in Tatsuya’s form. But Akira remembered the deafening screams and howling winds in the subway tunnels and he remembered what he had been told once everything had settled. A force to be reckoned with still lingered in his father. When Jun yelled out as he raced up the pathway, Tatsuya immediately looked. It had only been a moment, a brief passing reprieve that crossed his face, but a wall had come down.

The knife had flipped once in Jun’s hand. It whipped through the air past Tatsuya and it was like he hadn’t even noticed. As the knife struck the Blackened Fury’s neck, a distorted shriek drowned in the black ichor that erupted. Golden wings bristled before Chronos burst forward like a gunshot towards the Shadow.

It wasn’t cruelty that Akira remembered or Joker had seen in Jun’s eyes against the bright burst of wind that sent the Shadow tumbling into the air. As Chronos flew to meet the spiraling body, wings spread wide across the red sun, Akira could place it now. Growing light crossed its dark, metal body, reverberating in the thick air. With a great flap of iridescent gold, whatever was left of the Blackened Fury had been ripped to shreds by violent howling winds. It had been desperation in those red eyes.

A sword, one Tatsuya must have stolen from the Shadow earlier, clattered to the decaying bones that had made up the platform. It dissipated in the air like black ash. Joker found himself running, the others chasing close behind as they all raced to the platform. But the sight of Tatsuya, relieved and reverently cupping Jun’s face in his hands, and Jun mirroring it perfectly, had stilled him.

“You came back.” It had been soft, and so small. It had felt wrong for Joker to hear.

With a firm squeeze of his hand on Tatsuya’s wrist, Jun stepped away. He bent down to pick up the discarded knife as it laid where the Shadow once was. As he stepped towards Joker, he had ran his thumb over the blade’s edge carefully. His eyes followed the smooth lines until he stood in front of his son. He held the handle for Joker to take once again.

“I’m sorry for that.” Joker had no intention of holding the brash action against him. He took the knife back with a crooked smile. Jun pushed up the sleeves of his cardian. “Please don’t throw it, by the way. It isn’t properly balanced for that sort of thing.”

The thought crossed his mind that perhaps Jun had been aiming for the head. It was something he decided to tuck away.

As the others start to catch up and group around them, Joker had truly noticed the state of the city as it existed in that mix of real and disturbing. The image of familiar buildings he had gotten so used to seeing covered with creeping bones like twisted ivy crawling up walls still lingered over him. Akira could still smell the rancid odor of decay. Just the thought of it brought the stale taste of bile up to his mouth and somehow that was more pleasant.

And amidst the twisted city and disturbing rain, Joker could still hear the screams of the people down below. Akira swallowed hard against the memory.

“Let us be the ones to guide you,” Jun had said. It was an earnest request, one he left little room for argument. Tatsuya had stood tall behind him, stern as ever. His eyes said the exact same thing.

Protests had been raised, concerns from Queen and Noir, but ultimately it had been Mona who had spoken up. “As much as we may not like the thought of sending his parents on ahead of us, I can’t argue,” Mona had said, “They can clearly handle themselves, and we need to save as much of our energy as we can. Remember, we barely made it out alive last time, and this is gonna be it. The deciding battle.” Joker had wished Mona could have put it differently, but despite the ominous intonations, he had found himself not worrying.

“I trust them,” Joker had firmly stated. Akira remembered the swell of pride he felt and the determined and grateful look that had settled on Jun’s face. And he remembered all he would need to do to make up to both of his parents.

Akira turned from the alleyway just outside his window to look across his room. In the near empty corner by the large houseplant, both his parents were asleep on a spare futon. Jun had tucked himself against Tatsuya’s back. Akira’s hand gripped the windowsill tighter as his leg dangled outside. He gnawed at the thought of them overexerting themselves because of him.

Years ago, Akira remembered a time when Jun had collapsed from exhaustion. It was a blurry memory, more than likely tarnished from age, but now he had the agency to truly understand just how taxing traveling could be. Those few months had been nothing but juggling work, school, and renovations all while carving time to visit Sumaru to walk Akira home after he constantly snuck out.

Akira pulled his leg up and curled tight into himself. He kept watching his parents sleep as he rested his head against his knees. Those self-destructive habits and tendencies weren’t as transparent as Jun hoped they would be, nor had he ever dropped them it had seemed.

Chronos had been unrelenting as they climbed. Joker had seen it. But he had seen those warning glances and heard those firm words that had pulled Jun back. Akira realized why Tatsuya was such a stabilizing force to Jun. It was a delicate balancing act.

The wind so high above the city had felt like razors whipping past as smog swirled around the temple-like structure that jutted from the center of the city. And yet no matter how high they had climbed, the roar and screams from the crowd below had always stayed right at their heels. Joker risked a look over the edge of bone. It had been much too high to make out anything beside the occasional car that sped down the spidering streets now littered with overhanging ribs. Yet he could still hear their screams. Turning to face the group once again, they had all made the decision to part then.

Akira held himself tighter as he recalled the hard way Jun had looked at him up on that windswept platform. It had bored right into him, and at the time, he had found it empowering. In that gaze, there had been nothing but complete faith and the right sort of concern. The citizens down below needed help. Before the others could turn towards the temple and reclaim what was theirs, Jun had stopped Joker. That firm belief was still solid in his eyes, and left Joker feeling as though he had no room for failure. He reveled in it and met it straight on. Jun had caught it.

“May the blossoms of your rebellion mark that god’s grave.”

Akira’s body still ached. He hoped bitterly the shattered remains of its face would make a nice garden.

His eyes slid closed and there was too many things buzzing in his head. The cold air from outside was finally starting to bite. It felt real enough. Akira half expected a reprimand for keeping the window open for this long or staying up this late. A smile tugged at his face at the thought. He felt sad about it.

Maybe he shouldn’t have the window open any longer. And it was much too late to be awake. His phone laid on his bed, just within reach. It was silent and dark. He grabbed it and stared at the black screen unsure of what he wanted from it. He looked away when he noticed his own tired reflection. A street light outside gently caught the snow as it silently fell. He did know what he wanted. Akira wanted that smug yet caring voice to insist he must be tired, to get some rest. Akira gnawed at his lip as his fingers fidget with his phone, nail picking at the texture of his phone case.

His heart beat too heavy in his chest and it was the push he needed. Akira’s phone lit up as he unlocked it and went immediately to the chat. Digging through the contacts, he found the DMs he was looking for. He only felt a little guilty for sending a message so late.

> **[New Message]  
>  ** **[Akira] >[Yusuke]**
> 
> **[Akira]:** you awake?

The reply was immediate.

> **[Yusuke]:** I can hardly calm my nerves enough to get any sort of rest.  
>  **[Yusuke]:** I can’t imagine what you must be going through. What do you need?

Akira hesitated. There was so much he wanted to say, to unload, but he wasn’t sure where to start, or if he should. An empty crevice bore into his chest. It stilled his hand and unintentionally left Yusuke on read. Saying it made it feel too real. But he had already made the decision. He glanced across the room to the soft glow of the space heater. Both his parents were still sound asleep. With a deep breath, Akira already knew what he needed to do.

> **[Akira]:** wanna meet a the park?

It was late. The trains had stopped running by now, and it was snowing. It was a selfish thing to ask, but he didn’t give himself the chance to linger on it. Yusuke doesn’t give him the chance to take it back, either.

> **[Yusuke]:** I’ll head out now then.

Sometimes, Yusuke’s willingness to go along with Akira’s ideas worried him.

Akira looked back inside. His work desk was cluttered with familiarity. New materials and scraps of metal lined the table top as his pile of lockpicks grew in the corner. Morgana had helped him perfect their shape and the improvement could be seen in each one Akira had worked on. Little trinkets, figures, and dolls lined the top shelf. A gaudy souvenir t-shirt hung off the side. Memories of the life he had here had collected over the past months. It brought a smile to his face. He looked once more to his parents. He still smiled, but it felt more plastic. Somehow, he’d make it up to them. The lessons he had been taught were what guided him, after all.

Slipping from the windowsill, Akira silently slid the window shut. The silence was almost deafening, but he focused on the soft hum of the space heater. He found resolve in it. Akira quietly stepped off his bed and dressed for the cold winter night. He wrapped a fraying red scarf around his neck and tied it off. The thought of Morgana throwing a fit at him right about now made him smirk. He gathered his bag together and stepped over a creaky board as he headed toward the steps. He sat at the top of the stairs as he slipped his shoes on.

“Akira.”

He froze as he had just started tying his laces. Akira bit down the smile.

“It’s late. Where are you going?” Akira looked to the futon and Jun has propped himself up on his elbows from behind Tatsuya, who was still sound asleep. Jun’s brows knit together in displeasure of being woken up, but Akira noticed as Jun ran a hand through his own mused hair, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was barely awake. Akira didn’t worry.

“Ah. Just stepping out for some fresh air,” Akira said, just loud enough to carry. He didn’t want to wake Tatsuya. “A lot happened. Can’t sleep.”

“Nn.”

Maybe Akira lingered on it, but Jun must be weighing that answer. His eyes were still too heavy and his hand moved to rub at his forehead. Akira had one other card up his sleeve.

“I miss Morgana.” Maybe he was using pre-existing emotions as leverage. It felt somewhat underhanded, but it wasn’t as though he was lying. Jun was silent. If Akira hadn’t known better, he would have guessed Jun had fallen back asleep, propped up on his arms as he was. Akira stayed silent as he sat on the staircase.

Jun finally took a deep breath as his head fell and hung from his shoulders.

“Don’t be out too long. The city isn’t safe at night.”

Akira’s hand twitched.

“Don’t worry.”

He took his time heading down the stairs, sticking to the edge and avoiding the weaker steps. The cafe proper always felt so surreal at night, but he couldn’t notice. He hesitated at the door, hand hovering over the handle. He had to remind himself Yusuke waiting for him. He pushed the door open and Akira hadn’t looked back.

The air bit at his face as Akira took the sidestreets. It would be a long walk, but he hadn’t been completely lying. He knew sleep wouldn’t be finding him tonight. It was selfish, but Akira wanted to be selfish, if just for now. From his response, Yusuke didn’t mind. Akira pulled his phone out and switched over to a map. A navigation app felt odd to use for such a mundane thing now.

The cold was heavy in his lungs. Akira still hadn’t decided if he wanted to tell Yusuke what he planned to do yet or not. Or his parents. It was really more a matter of when and how. Maybe they would understand. Maybe they would listen to his reasoning and begrudgingly agree. Or, more likely Akira thinks, there would be protests. Selfishness was what kept him from coming to a decision. Keeping quiet would be so much easier; just slip in and out and no one would be the wiser. Everyone would be safe and he could enjoy the last night he had instead of spending it reasoning and arguing.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth. That would be the easy way out, but it wasn’t the right thing to do, was it? A part of him says it was akin to betrayal. A tad over dramatic way of thinking of it, but still exceedingly selfish.

The sidestreets of Tokyo felt so lonely as the snow gently fell. The park wasn’t much farther. Akira buried his face deeper into the red scarf against the nip of cold.

Snow was piling up in the trees when Akira arrived. A light dusting that probably wouldn’t last to tomorrow afternoon. The way the snow caught in the lamp posts like powder, Akira thinks about how fleeting the beauty is. A small laugh rumbled his chest. Yusuke must be rubbing off on him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. It hit him how light it felt. It would be much better for his posture and it brought a sad smile to his face. It was weird.

A few minutes pass, and Akira received a text from Yusuke saying was almost there. He let him know where he was waiting. Akira watched more of the snow fall. It reminded him of the dust motes that caught in the sunlight of his window in the evenings. A strange thing to think of as pretty, but Akira had grown accustomed to it. His fingers scrape against the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he thinks how much he liked it here. He smiled as he thought about how much he’ll miss the mattress propped up on plastic milk crates and his work desk covered in paraphernalia and the plastic stars stuck to the banisters and the posters and banners and everything else that has accumulated. His spiraling thoughts halted. It was funny. Maybe it was because he was nervous. He couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Akira,” a voice called out down the street. Yusuke approached and Akira’s own voice got stuck in his throat. He swallowed it down. Yusuke must have seen it. His brows crease with heavy concern as he must surely have known this wasn’t just a fun outing in the middle of the night for Christmas. Akira knocked one of his shoes against the back of the other. He’d tell him. Akira tried to smile.

“Hey,” Akira managed to get out. Yusuke stopped just inside of his personal space. He looked over him with that critical look, waiting for some sort of explanation as he brushed his own bangs out of his eye. Akira focused on how much he liked the way the snow caught in Yusuke’s hair.

“As exhilarating as a late night rendezvous is, would you care to explain what is truly on your mind? I assume something must be bothering you enough that messaging or a call isn’t sufficient.” There was no malice. Akira was not surprised.

“Let’s take a walk.”

Yusuke kept his stare hard and scrutinizing, but agreed silently. The two snuck into the park and followed the path around the lake. The water’s surface was undisturbed, smooth like a dark mirror. Akira wanted to touch it and watch the ripples race across the entire thing. Instead, he quietly reached out for Yusuke’s hand. Akira could feel Yusuke’s eyes on him, but Akira couldn’t bring himself to look away from the lake just yet.

The air was still in the park. The trees canopy the pathway and even though the rest of the city is just beyond, it felt isolating in a way Akira appreciated. The silence was comforting and welcoming, though perhaps it was only in comparison to what the morning will bring. Yusuke’s hand twitched in Akira’s, though he remained just as silent. When Akira finally looked, Yusuke was visibly unnerved. Akira gently squeezed his hand and pulled them and his selfishness to a stop.

“Yusuke. I need to tell you something.”

“Of course.”

“And I need to you listen.”

That hardened Yusuke’s features.

“I know we all made plans for tomorrow. Something happened and… you should know. Tomorrow morning, I’m going to turn myself over to the police.” Akira ripped the bandage off and Yusuke’s face cracked with confused anger. Akira kept his defenses up. He’d need it.

“You can’t seriously be considering that,” Yusuke said affronted, and tugged on Akira’s hand. Akira noted he hadn’t let go. “After everything we’ve done, you’re simply going to give up? Why on Earth would you do such a thing?”

“I’m not giving up.”

Yusuke didn’t know what to do with that answer. Distraught confusion knit his brow. Akira stepped into Yusuke’s personal space further and fought the urge to smooth it out. Yusuke did not pull away. “Please explain to me why you’re considering this.”

“Because if I don’t, I won’t be staying true to my ideals.” Akira answered softly. It wasn’t enough, but he took it as a sign that Yusuke hadn’t started protesting yet again. “Sae-san spoke with me. I might be able to make a difference in Shido’s trial. They’re going to need more than just an admittance to convict him of everything he’s done.” He let that sink in, let it hang heavy in the cold air.

Yusuke’s mouth tightened to a thin line. He had yet to make eye contact again. “They need the testimony of the leader of the Phantom Thieves…” His face twisted into a grimace as though the words tasted foul to even admit. His deep voice was quiet, a twinge distasteful. It made Akira hesitate.

“Even with the change of heart, Shido will get away with all he’s done. They’re going to come after me anyway.” He paused. The image of all his friends being hunted down by the police and dragged off to jail staggered his resolve. He kept it to himself. “I can be a deciding factor.”

“Ever the martyr…”

“Yusuke…”

“And what exactly are _we_ to do?” Yusuke finally looked at Akira. Akira couldn’t dare look away. “Do you expect us to simply agree to this and accept you taking all of the responsibility on your own?”

“Do you think I _want_ to do this?” Akira hadn’t meant for his desperation to come out. His heart pounded in his chest painfully as Yusuke visibly tripped over it. His face slowly starts to soften, but Akira knew he wouldn’t relent until he was satisfied and Akira didn’t expect any less. But Akira couldn’t keep looking at him. His eyes felt as they were suddenly too heavy. “I’m scared.” Akira admitted. Once again he found himself exposed in front of Yusuke, nervous of what he could do with his weak heart. But Yusuke deserved it. Yusuke sighed and Akira felt himself able to breathe again.

“This doesn’t have to be your burden to bear alone,” Yusuke finally said. Akira couldn’t look at him yet. He wished he had stayed selfish and silent just to never have to hear such a sad and disappointed tone from Yusuke. “If it means guaranteeing a verdict, then I’ll—”

“Yusuke. Don’t.” Akira wouldn’t let that line of thought continue. That was a hard line he would not let Yusuke cross just for his sake. He met Yusuke’s eyes firmly. Yusuke did not back down. “That isn’t up for debate. That isn’t why I asked you here. I need to do this, Yusuke.” Akira’s eyes soften behind his thick frames as his breath hitched. “Let me protect everyone one last time.”

Yusuke relented when realization dawned on him. He lost his words and slowly settled as his eyes fall closed with reluctant acceptance. He reached out. The leather of his gloves was cool against Akira’s neck as Yusuke pulled him close.

“If you do this,” Yusuke started, low and with warning as he leaned in. Akira’s breath hitched for a new reason. “Know there will not be single moment I won’t be trying to right this injustice.”

Akira swallowed down his heart in his throat before he choked on it. “Please.”

The guard he had grown so used to holding up fell all over again. It wasn’t so scary with Yusuke. He reminded him that Akira doesn’t have to be infallible all the time. Akira’s hands snaked around Yusuke’s waist with a gentle shakiness and let himself melt against the sturdy frame of Yusuke’s chest. He can feel Yusuke’s hands link together at the small of his back as Akira placed his chin on Yusuke’s shoulder. Yusuke sighed, frustrated and defeated, but he remained silent. In a way he appreciated it, but it settled too heavy on his heart.

In the least, it wasn’t fear that rested in him anymore. Yusuke buried his face deep into Akira’s shoulder, cushioned by the red scarf. His hand absently ran up Yusuke’s back and he felt both lightheaded and grounded. Like every was real, but not just yet. He could have this for just a little while longer. Akira prayed Yusuke wouldn’t hold this against him. And yet, despite the crushing guilt, Akira couldn’t deny that he had felt a little better about the decision. He had something to look forward to.

The cold started to bite all over again. They both decided to get moving. No good would come if Akira got sick in the next few days. What a bitter thought. Despite Akira’s reassurance, Yusuke insisted on accompanying Akira back to Yongen. Akira appreciated it more than he let on, and maybe Yusuke picked up on that.

Leblanc was still dark and silent when they arrived. Akira fumbled with his keys briefly before he unlocked the door and gently pushed it open, mindful of the bell overhead. The first floor was empty and quiet. Akira had half expected to find Jun waiting for him and a part of him had wanted that. If only so there would be no need to linger on the news, but it was fine. Yusuke quietly stepped past him as Akira shut the door.

With a flip of a switch, the soft overhead lights above the counter warm the cafe in a soft and subtle glow. It was nowhere near enough to light the entire floor.

“Want some coffee?” Akira asked offhandedly as he pulled off his coat and scarf, laying them across one of the stools at the counter. It wasn’t the right kind of silence yet and Akira hadn’t wanted to leave it like this until it settled and all that was left was to wait.

Yusuke watched from his place by the door. A somber look still overtook his features and Akira noted how he struggled to look at anything in particular. But he caught on. He smiled and it was small, overshadowed by his own displeasure. But it was there, and genuine.

“Only if you’ll join me,” Yusuke answered. It was way too late for coffee, but sleep seemed like a ridiculous thing to hope for tonight anyway. Akira smiled and easily agreed. It felt real. He plucked a jar from the wall and he was sure Sojiro would forgive him eventually for once again getting into the good beans.

Yusuke hung his coat on the hanger by the door and settled himself in the booth closest to the door like he always did. He sat quiet and that brand of silence did not feel right on him whatsoever. As he watched the water boil, Akira knew it was his fault. He let it stew. Bringing two steaming cups to Yusuke’s booth, Akira took a seat beside him.

His body was heavy. The coffee was a faint, familiar comfort that warmed his belly and Akira had the passing thought that if he exhausted himself enough, maybe he could just sleep his time away in jail. The coffee became hard to swallow. He’d keep that joke to himself.

Yusuke barely touched his coffee. His hands stay firmly wrapped around the warm cup and Akira felt his weight against his side like he wanted to be closer. Akira doesn’t worry about it. He’s just grateful Yusuke was still there.

“You’re truly planning on doing this.”

It sounded as though he had asked no one in particular and had not expected any particular answer. Akira took a sip of his coffee. Yusuke’s eyes fell closed as he sighed. His hand slid across the table top, palm up and open. Akira stared at it before setting his cup down and letting his own fingers trace over Yusuke’s palm. It shook and Akira took mercy. Their hands linked together and the silence that settled was finally calm.

The hours passed, giving Akira time to sort through his words he would need. Warm light from the morning sun bounced in through the cafe windows. A rustling from upstairs sent a spark of anxiety through his heart but he focused on the feeling of Yusuke’s hand still in his. It settled and he gave that hand a gentle squeeze. Akira wasn’t sure if it was to comfort Yusuke or ground himself. Yusuke squeezed back.

The sound of careful footsteps coming down the staircase banged in Akira’s head. He was almost surprised to hear the second, heavier set—Tatsuya usually slept in. Akira almost smiled. When he saw Jun standing by the end of the counter, he saw the relief cross his dad’s face. Akira wasn’t sure exactly what he had been expecting, but knowing he was going to ruin that left a bad taste in his mouth. Akira tried harder to keep his smile up and a grave look overtook what relief Jun felt.

“Morning,” Akira started calmly. Tatsuya was more awake and Jun stepped over to their booth. “I have something important to tell you.”


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- おまけ

“I’m going to turn myself over to the police.”

The family sat together at the booth in front of the cafe. A heavy silence hung over them and Yusuke had felt out of place as he settled on a stool by the kitchen. It had seemed appropriate to give them some semblance of privacy, yet out right leaving felt wrong. Akira had given him a small, thankful smile when he glanced his way. Even from there, Yusuke could see the strain from trying to keep it up. He swallowed down any more protests. 

Somehow, Yusuke had expected more of a reaction from Akira’s parents. Perhaps they expected this outcome to some degree. They had become more involved than Akira wanted, he had confided in him once. It may have been inevitable. Regrettable, Yusuke thought bitterly, but inevitable. Kurosu settled beside his son with a deep sigh. Akira struggled to keep eye contact and his father hadn’t looked bothered by it. 

Akira had built up an impressive facade, Yusuke found. For as long as he had known him, Akira struggled with himself: the image he presented to others and who others perceived as him. He needed to be a strong leader because others believed him to be one. If Yusuke was honest, he wasn’t entirely convinced that Akira had known who he truly was, until recently. He had managed to cultivate so many masks for so many situations and Yusuke knew how fragile it all was held together. And it was breaking down the longer the silence stretched on. It was in his eyes. It was always in his eyes. They shined in the wrong way and Yusuke wasn’t sure he had seen Akira look so tired and worn down. 

“I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me,” Akira finally continued. His hand fidget on the tabletop, fingers anxiously twisting around his wrist and pulling at the sleeve of his black shirt. Maybe it dawned on him right then. Akira takes a deep breath that gets caught in his lungs. “I mean, I did violate parole. A lot. They have a reason.” It was a humorless laugh.

Kurosu’s hand hovered, desiring to touch but hesitant to, as though his son would break if he did. Akira’s smile faltered.

“Sae-san promised they would leave everyone alone if I chose to go in.” Akira’s smile widened but his eyes screwed shut and soon his whole face twisted. His hands quickly shoved his glasses off his face, clattering to the table, and pressed a hand against his eyes as though that would stop the swell. And Yusuke suddenly understood precisely what he had meant last night.

It broke and it was like there had been a physical pain in Kurosu’s chest. He finally touched his son, gently cupping his cheek and turning Akira towards himself. Akira fell into his arms easily. One of his hands slid across the tabletop, searching. Suou met it and took a firm hold, another hand covering Akira’s thin wrist. A thumb rubbed against the trembles that shook that pale hand.

“It’s okay to be upset,” Kurosu muttered against Akira’s curly hair as his fingers ran through it. 

“I’m scared.”

“It’s okay to be scared.” Kurosu may be holding back.

There was an intensity to Suou’s stern face as he stared down at Akira’s hand he held in his own. It was hard to say what he could be thinking, yet there was a sadness that lingered in the way his brows creased, and his touches were incredibly tender. Yusuke had gotten to know Suou to some degree during his stay in the city. He is a very kind man who carries far too much. When he looked up and watched the way his lover held their son, Yusuke saw that weight grow. 

Kurosu tired to look down at Akira’s face, though he hadn’t dared moved him from his shoulder. Fingers touch and stroke Akira’s cheek. Akira was mostly unresponsive. This would be the third time Akira would be in police custody. All of them have terrible memories associated with both of the previous times, so the apprehension and concern was appropriate. Kurosu pressed a firm kiss to Akira’s hair and just let everyone breathe. His body subtly started to rock back and forth. Perhaps Yusuke was looking too into it, but Kurosu seemed to be weighing some thoughts. He shared a look with Suou who returned it.

Akira finally took a steadying breath.

“I’m okay,” Akira said and no one believed him. “I’m okay,” he said again, softer, like he was trying to convince himself. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he reached for his glasses. The exhaustion had settled on his features much too heavily. “Sae-san is gonna be here soon.”

When silence settled in the cafe again, the sounds of the city started to seep in as more of it started to wake. It felt inappropriately mundane. The buzzing if Akira’s phone shattered it. He stared at it longer than he needed to. Yusuke watched as he swallowed and tucked it back in his pocket. 

“I need to go now.” 

“The least we can do is walk you there.” Kurosu stood from the booth and headed for the door of the cafe. There was something almost scary about how he held himself, tall and immovable. A quality that Yusuke had become familiar with, and magnified beyond what he had become accustomed to. Akira either hadn’t noticed or this was much more commonplace than Yusuke knew of Akira’s father. 

They stepped out into the alleyway together. As the bell chimed when the door slammed shut, Suou looked back to Yusuke. The man was much softer than how he presented himself, whether intentionally or not, and Yusuke saw the sad kindness in his warm eyes. It stirred something in his own heart. Suou silently patted Yusuke’s shoulder and ushered him on ahead to join Akira and Kurosu. The offer had felt wrong to take but the small, tender smile amidst the stern face was hard to deny. Perhaps it would have been even more rude to decline it. Suou trailed behind them as Yusuke hurried to catch up. Akira looked up to him, surprised and immediately smiled. Yusuke couldn’t bring himself to return it but he took Akira’s hand in his own and hoped that could make up for it. Akira’s small smile, as precious and fleeting as it was, remained.

Where the alleyway met the main street, a black car was parked and Sae stood looking down at her phone. As they approached, she noticed and quickly tucked her phone away and stood tall. Curiosity crossed her face only briefly as she looked to Jun. Sae had only been acquainted with Suou as Akira’s father if Yusuke recalled correctly, and had never formally met Kurosu. 

Sae looked to Akira. She must have noticed his red-tinted eyes behind his thick glasses as she hesitated. 

“Good morning, Akira. I assume this must be your other father.” She turned politely to Kurosu. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I only regret it’s under such… regrettable circumstances.” Her smile felt much too forced despite its small size, but she sounded genuine enough. Yusuke caught how Kurosu’s hands clenched tighter on Akira’s shoulder. 

Sae looked to take no offense to his silence and sympathy softens her features. Once again, she looked to Akira. “If you don’t mind, go ahead and take a seat in my car. I’d like a quick word with your parents.” 

Akira hesitated, but took the step forward decisively. Kurosu’s fingers slipped from Akira’s shoulder and he watched with a heavy heart. Once the door closed, Sae looked to him, face hardened to something much more familiar. It rivaled the stern, hard look of either of Akira’s parents. 

“I promise you,” she started firmly, punctuating her words with her hands, “I am going to do everything within my power to make sure Shido pays for what’s he’s done and that your son stays safe in custody.”

There was a coldness in Jun’s eyes but Yusuke realized it hadn’t been directed at Sae. He looked sad and defeated.

“He’ll be questioned and interrogated, wouldn’t he.” It wasn’t a question and Kurosu had yet to look away from the black car. Its windows were tinted, impossible to see into the interior.

“Yes, we will need his testimony. But I’ll ensure it’s all above board.” 

“I remember what happened the last time he was in custody and the police interrogated him,” Kurosu stated slowly and calmly. He finally met Sae’s gaze. There hadn’t been malice or hatred, but deep concern and fear that marred his sharp eyes. “If anything happens to him, I will not forgive you.” It hadn’t been a threat and Sae hadn’t taken it as one. 

“I’ll lift those charges on him, one way or another.” Yusuke was prone to believe her, though Kurosu seemed to have doubts. But he saw it in the way Kurosu stared at that black car as it drove off and disappear down the busy street. Despite the cold exterior, Kurosu was holding onto that small glimmer of hope Sae had offered.

It was only when the car was completely out of sight did the three of them turn from the main street. Suddenly, Yongen felt much too quiet and dull for Yusuke’s taste. There was no more vibrancy to the dreary alleyway and sidestreet.  A helpless feeling settled and it tasted just as foul as watching Akira leave. Suou stopped, his eyes searching as a thought crossed his mind. He stepped away. Pulling out his phone, he typed out a number. 

“What are you doing?” Kurosu asked as he stepped closer.

“Niijima wants to lift the original charges against Akira,” Suou said as he held the phone up to his ear. His face hardened as he met Kurosu’s eyes and Kurosu had a realization. “She’s gonna need evidence.”

**Author's Note:**

> [@hawkeing_eta](https://twitter.com/hawkeing_eta) on twitter


End file.
